The present invention relates to a support frame for a processing solution container package, and more specifically, a frame having interlocking members that is used to support processing solution containers while at the same time facilitating drainage of solution from the container to an associated processor. The present invention further relates to a processing solution container package system including the frame and at least one solution container.
Processing solution containers in which processing solution is drained from the bottom of the container to an associated processor are known. In one embodiment of these bottom draining containers, the container is flexible so as to collapse as solution is drained. In current designs, the bottom surface of these bottom draining containers usually define a flat surface so that as the solution drains and the container collapses, an inside surface or portion of the flat bottom surface of the container tends to crease and form pockets that tend to hold or trap solution. This therefore prevents or hinders complete drainage of the solution from the container to the associated processor.
In the field of processing photographic material, it is preferable that a substantial amount of solution is drained from the container. However, in the containers described above, this is prevented or inhibited due to the solution being trapped in the creases or folds of the collapsing container, thereby leaving unwanted solution within the container when the container is transported after use or removed for replacement with another container.
A further drawback with conventional containers is that the valve neck of the solution container is not adequately supported. Therefore, during a filling operation, the valve neck tends to collapse from an extended state or operating position back into the container thereby making it more difficult to fill the container. An inadequately supported valve neck during use or during transportation may also adversely affect the solution container or the associated processor.
The present invention provides for a frame having interlocking members that is adapted to support a chemical package that includes at least one solution container. The system and the design of the container of the present invention permits the container to collapse in such a way so as to not trap solution.
The frame of the system of the present invention is also adapted to support and hold a valve neck of the container to control the location of the valve neck, maintain the integrity of the neck as the container is fluidly connected to an associated processor, and prevent the valve neck from collapsing as the container is filled.
The package system of the present invention further eliminates the need for other package or container components, permits shorter assembly time, and provides protection against damage if the container or package is dropped.
The present invention therefore relates to a frame for a processing solution container that comprises a first member having a first side, with the first side having at least one first interlocking section and at least one first curved section. The at least one first curved section is sized to surround a first portion of a valve neck of an associated solution container when the first member is located on the associated container. The frame further comprises a second member that includes a second side. The second side has at least one second interlocking section and at least one second curved section. The at least one second curved section is sized to surround a second portion of the valve neck of the associated solution container when the second member is located on the associated container, such that when the first and second members are located on the associated container, the first interlocking section cooperates with the second interlocking section to lock the first member and the second member together, and the first and second curved sections respectively surround the first and second portions of the valve neck of the associated solution container.
The present invention further relates to a method of assembling a processing solution container package for association with a processor. The method comprises the steps of placing a first member on a surface of a solution container having a valve neck thereon, such that a first curved section of the first member surrounds a first portion of the valve neck, placing a second member on the surface of the solution container, such that a second curved section of the second member surrounds a second portion of the valve neck which is not surrounded by the first curved section of the first member to maintain the valve neck in an operating position; and interlocking the first member to the second member by way of interlocking sections provided on the first and second members.
The present invention further relates to a photofinishing solution container package system that comprises at least one solution container adapted to hold processing solution therein, with the solution container having at least one crown shaped surface and a valve neck for a passage of solution extending from the crown shaped surface, and a frame comprising first and second interlocking members and adapted to be located on the crown shaped surface. The first interlocking member comprises a first curved section that surrounds a first portion of the valve neck, and the second interlocking member comprises a second curved section that surrounds a second portion of the valve neck, to maintain the valve neck in an operating position when the frame is located on the crown shaped surface of the solution container.
The present invention further relates to a method of supplying processing solution to a processor that comprises the steps of placing a first member on a surface of a solution container having a valve neck which extends therefrom, such that a first curved section of the first member surrounds a first portion of the valve neck; placing a second member on the surface of the solution container, such that a second curved section of the second member surrounds a second portion of the valve neck which is not surrounded by the first curved section of the first member to maintain the valve neck in an operating position, interlocking the first member to the second member by way of interlocking sections provided on the first and second members; and fluidly connecting the solution container to a processor to permit a supply of processing solution from the solution container to the processor.
The present invention further relates to a frame for a processing solution container, which comprises an opening that is sized to surround a stem of a valve neck of an associated solution container when the frame is located on the associated container to support the valve neck in an operating position.